Night Shift
by KaT aka Mistress Shinigami
Summary: 5xS fic. Sally and Wufei have a ton of work to do, and they get really bored...and what's this about framing Duo? An office-supplies war? A pumpkin! rr!


A/N: my first Wufei and Sally fic!! I was originally gonna make this a song fic…but I realized it didn't need a song to back it up cos it can stand on its own! So here it is!

Disclaimer: * sigh * once again, the sad proof has been brought to my attention…* grumbles * I do not own Gundam Wing …I never will…* tears up * ITS JUST NOT FAIR!!!! * cough *     right then…on to the story…

"Night Shift"

            Sally massaged her temples, staring blankly at the screen in front of her. The faint rustle of papers caused her head to pound even more, and she bit back from screaming at the opposer, who happened to be her Preventer partner, Chang Wufei. She gave the computer a satisfying punch on the top of the monitor, before turning it off and sitting across from Wufei at the desk. Papers were piled high on the desk, almost all of them containing red stamps labeled "priority." Who did Lady Une think she was? Loading them with paper work and giving them one day to finish it. She knew there was only one person who hated paperwork more than Sally, and that happened to be Sally's partner. She heard Wufei growl at the paper he was skimming through, and thought about snapping at him, but knew it was best not to. Instead, Sally stood up and walked over to the door.

            "I'm gonna order some Chinese, I doubt we'll get out of here in time for dinner," she told Wufei, who immediately got up from his chair and stood in front of her.

            "I've been doing most of the paperwork, so I'll go order it," he told her sharply, trying to get the point across that this was not something that would be discussed. 

            Sally glared at him, but didn't want to upset her headache even more so she just mumbled, "Grab me an aspirin while you're out, kay?" she asked, walking back to the desk and plopping into the chair with an obvious lack of grace. Wufei just grunted his acknowledgement, before walking briskly out the door to the phone and aspirin. Sally silently thanked the unusual silent mood of Wufei today. She hoped it would last, but Sally knew her hopes were pretty much in vain. The day Wufei stayed silent for long would be the day Trowa strung more than ten words together. Sally whimpered, laying her head on the polished wood of the desk. She had to try not to think of her Chinese partner; that would confuse her thoughts, making her headache even worse. She didn't know much of him and, even though they had been working together for about a year they were practically strangers. She knew he had been married once…and she also knew that his wife had died in battle. She figured that's why he was so cold towards woman. Actually, he was cold to anyone he considered weak. Hell, he was cold to everyone. 

            Sally lifted her head from the desk as she heard a mumble of disapproval. She noticed Wufei was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed. 

            "Have you been sitting there the whole time I was gone, onna?" he asked incredulously, glaring at Sally, while tossing her an aspirin.

            Sally caught the pill effortlessly, glaring back at the young Chinese man, "I have a headache, I'm hungry and I'm tired and I do NOT wanna put up with you, Chang Wufei!" Sally said through gritted teeth. She hated how he was pretty nice one minute, and a regular chauvinistic bastard the next. 

            Wufei sneered. She knew she had sounded pretty childish, but she couldn't help herself. "Wufei, just come in and help with the paperwork." Wufei sighed, but walked in, arms still crossed. 

            Sally popped the aspirin in her mouth, swallowing it without water. She grabbed a paper and looked it over listlessly. 

            She cried out in frustration, glaring at Wufei who sat across from her, looking extremely amused. _She's cute when she gets all worked up, _he thought to himself, wincing at his weakness.

            "I almost wish," she said tensely, "That there'd be another war so we wouldn't get stuck with the Goddamn paperwork!"

            Wufei raised an eyebrow, "Just like a woman to lose control," he mused. Sally pounded her fists on the desk, hearing a definite crack. Wufei winced, "You're paying for that," he told her, "I bought that desk when I sliced the other with my katana.

            Sally smirked, "And you said only woman lose control. How hypocritical."

            "No I didn't," Wufei said smugly, "I said 'just like a woman to lose control.' There's a difference."

            Sally shook her head, deciding to change the subject, "How come Noin and Zechs never get paperwork?" she pouted.

            "They get paperwork," Wufei stated, but then mumbled, "Just not near as much."

            Sally's eyes suddenly lit up as an idea struck her. Wufei looked at her strangely. 

            "I don't like that look you just got," he told her suspiciously. 

            Sally grinned evilly, "I know how to get rid of our paperwork…"she whispered. 

            Wufei shook his head, "No…stop that…onna, you look more evil than Quatre under the Zero System." But Sally continued to grin insanely, clapping her hands together, mumbling to herself, "Too bad Duo's gonna hate me for it." Sally shrugged it off as a minor "casualty." 

            Wufei grabbed Sally's shoulders and began to shake her roughly; trying to knock whatever demon took over her head into the next dimension. "Sally!" he shouted, continuing to shake her.

            Something snapped inside Sally and she looked at Wufei, amazed he had used her name rather. 

            "Do I really look scarier than Quatre under the Zero System?" she asked amusedly, her blue eyes sparkling.

            Wufei still held onto her shoulders but stopped shaking, and huffed haughtily, "Only when you act like a hell spawn has invaded your brain." He said, tapping her head for effect.

            Sally wasn't sure how to take that comment, so she let it slide. 

            "But seriously, Wufei," Sally said calmly, "I know a way to get all this paper work…er…done."

            Wufei looked at her skeptically, realizing he still held her shoulders and released her.

            Sally knew he would never ask her what it was, so she leaned in, cupping Wufei's ear with her hands and began whispering her secret "plan." Sally's breath tickled Wufei's neck and he was hard-pressed not to smile. But of course, he restrained the temptation and looked at her incredulously as she pulled away from his ear.

            "But what about the security cameras?" he asked her as if she was stupid.

            Sally laughed, tapping the tip of his nose with her finger, "Did you forget, Wu-chan, who operates the security system?"

            "My name is Wufei," he said through gritted teeth.

            Sally smirked, grabbing his hand and shaking it vigorously, "And my name is Sally, pleased to meet 'cha!" she said, giggling.

            Wufei scowled, pulling his hand away. Sally repeated herself, "Well, do you know who operates the cameras?"

            "Of course, onna, we do!" he said fiercely, and Sally smiled at him, "Very good! You deserve a cookie!" Wufei huffed, about to turn away when realization dawned on him.

            "_We _run the security cameras," he said again, as if the notion awed him.

            Sally's headache was gone, and she grabbed a stapler and held it to her mouth like a microphone, "Is that your final answer?" she asked him, her eyebrows knitted in concentration.

            The corners of Wufei's mouth twitched, and he turned away so she wouldn't see him smile. "Of course that was my final answer," he said gruffly. 

            Sally shot a staple at him, "You, sir, are correct!" she cried, shooting another staple at him. Wufei retaliated the staples by chucking paper clips at Sally. Wufei didn't know what was wrong with him today, but he actually was content. Sally winced as each paper clip hit. She fell to the ground, and started twitching on the ground. Wufei walked over to her, grabbing the stapler she had dropped.

            "Do you surrender?" he asked, aiming the stapler at her head. 

            "Never!" Sally cried, rolling away from Wufei and grabbing some pens, which she began throwing like knives at Wufei.

            Wufei growled, "I'm ending this!" he grabbed a letter opener and pounced on Sally, holding it to her throat, "Now do you surrender?" he asked her.

            Sally pouted, "That was low, Wufei."

            "Not as low as framing someone for not finishing his work," he pointed out.

            "Even if it's Duo?" Sally teased.

            Wufei thought about this, "You're right, Maxwell had it coming." 

            Sally looked shocked. _Did he just say I was right? _She asked herself. That's when she realized Wufei was still on top of her. Was she kidding herself, or did Wufei blush as he quickly climbed off Sally. Sally shook her head, trying to shake these emotions she was feeling. _This is your partner! Wufei! The chauvinist! _She tried to tell herself but that didn't stop feelings from bubbling through her mind. She just hoped they wouldn't bubble over. THAT would be disastrous. Wufei would probably kill her. Worse, he would probably hate her. More than usual, that is… Sally grinned at her mixed up priorities. 

            Sally got up from the floor, grabbing the pile of papers from the cracked desk; wincing at the damage she did out of anger. Wufei was typing at a computer…one that was set aside for operating the cameras. Sally waited in the doorway for Wufei, who stood up from the computer, a small smirk on his face.

            "I think I know why you were so excited before," he began, "we are killing two birds with one stone, here." 

            Sally nodded, a similar grin spreading her face. The duo no pun intended began walking down the hall towards Duo's office. As they stopped outside the door, Wufei reached up and pulled a bobby pin out of Sally's hair. Part of her braid began to come out, so she set the papers down and took all of her hair out of the braids, letting her hair fall down her back. Wufei picked at the lock for a few seconds before the click confirmed that it had been unlocked. 

            "You'd think Preventers would have better locks," Sally mused quietly as Wufei grunted an agreement. 

            They stepped into Duo's office, setting the monstrous pile of papers on his desk. Sally clapped her hands together, "Our work here is done," she said authoritatively. Wufei chuckled, something alien to him, and began to walk out of Duo's office. Sally watched his back, wondering at his unusual almost-pleasant mood.

            They walked back into their office and Sally leaned against the cracked desk, hearing it creak dangerously. She grinned, ignoring the protesting piece of furniture. 

            Wufei stood in front of Sally, leaning over so he was equal in height with her, "You look like Quatre again," he warned almost…teasingly. 

            Sally smiled, causing Wufei's stomach to do a flip. He cursed himself mentally. What was he thinking? 

            "Well, Quatre's not that bad looking…" she said, trailing off. 

            Wufei suddenly reached up and caressed her cheek. 

            "Quatre's beautiful," he said quietly, leaning in and kissing Sally gently on her lips. He was worried she would turn him away but he wasn't going to back down and he wasn't going to hesitate.

            When they finally broke away Sally smiled at him, a slight blush on her cheeks, "I'm going to have to tell him you said that," she murmured jokingly, and Wufei growled low in his throat.

            "You know what I meant, onna," he accused.

            "But I forget…" Sally began, "Show me again."

            "You're very forgetful," Wufei stated, leaning in and kissing her again, deeper this time, leaning his body against her. They broke away when they heard a knock on the door.

            "Your order is here," they heard a voice call.

            Wufei glared with annoyance, but Sally cupped his face with her hands and brought his face back down to hers, " I'm not hungry," she whispered, kissing him again and pulling him to the floor with her. 

            "Wo ai ni, Wufei," Sally said breathlessly.

            "Wo ai ni, Sally," Wufei answered softly, pulling her closer to him. 

*********************************** 

~*~*~the next morning~*~*~

Lady Une's voice was heard throughout Preventer HQ. Four simple syllables. 

"DOU MAXWELL!"

Duo made an "eep!" sound, before running out of headquarters as fast as his legs would carry him. Sally looked at Wufei a little guiltily, but Wufei was grinning so broad she thought his face would split. 

"That's for the pumpkins…" Wufei muttered and Sally looked at him surprised. Wufei opened his mouth but Sally cut him off.

"Wait! I don't wanna know!"

            The End

A/N: Not sappy like most of my romances, but I gave it a shot. I didn't mean to bash duo or anything. He's my fav gundam pilot! I just know him n wufei didn't get along n this idea popped into my head. Hope u enjoyed! Review please!


End file.
